


8 weeks

by StoicMuch



Category: The 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoicMuch/pseuds/StoicMuch
Summary: The 8 weeks between waking up and waking more of the crew told from Jordan’s perspective.





	8 weeks

It had been eight weeks.  
Jordan had gotten the algae to bloom. There was now enough for more than three people. Clarke had talked Bellamy through extracting enough marrow from her to give he and Jordan the night blood treatment. Eight weeks was the time needed before all three could donate.  
Jordan often despaired of those weeks. After talking Bellamy through the procedure Clarke had refused to talk to him about anything not survival related. Bellamy, in turn, was frustrated and grumpy with her. Neither took it out on him though. To him they were always willing to talk. About life at the drop ship, the wars after, ALIE, and Praimfaya. Bellamy told him of the years on the Arc. But all Clarke ever said was she only saw his parents for about ten minutes before life went to hell after they returned. About that time she remained absolutely silent. She would talk to him of her six years with Madi, but only if Bellamy was elsewhere. He was thankful his parents warned him that they were the team they needed for this Brave New World. They also warned him there was baggage and it might be difficult at first.  
Difficult? It was silent. Jordan wasn’t used to this kind of loaded silence. The silence of he and his parents was... content. This was charged. It felt explosive.  
Then it did explode. And it was silent no more.  
Two weeks before they could wake six more people, one innocuous question ended that silence.  
“Who do we wake first?” Jordan asked.  
The three of them were eating at the table. Talking with each other laughing . To be clear they would talk to him, not each other.  
“Madi”, “Raven and Shaw” said at the same time.  
Clarke’s head whipped around to Bellamy, “what! Why Madi? We need to do extensive research on the planet find where Eligius III landed. Do environmental scans. Map the planet. And you want to wake Madi? Why?”  
“I thought you’d miss your daughter”, he said with sincere eyes.  
“I miss my daughter NOT the Commander” she said chair scraping back from the table leaving the men in silence again.  
“You want to tell me about that part? Neither of my parents knew the details. Just something about the two of you not agreeing on a plan of action.”  
“Not now Jordan. It’s still too raw. “ Bellamy squeezed his shoulder as he walked out the door turning in the opposite direction as Clarke.  
Yelling. Yelling was new. His parents never yelled. Not at him and not at each other. Jordan had no idea how to handle this. The only time it stopped was when they would eat together. Neither of their temperament changed when they spoke to him. But they only spoke to each other in high volume and red faced. He had no idea what to do with that. Thankfully tomorrow they are waking six more members of the crew. Maybe with more people to talk to they’ll stop. He doesn’t know what they’ll stop but something will change. He remembers his mom telling him about Clarke and Bellamy in the beginning. How they didn’t get along. But he doesn’t think this is the same. This feels like every word is meant to hurt. Like with words alone they are cutting each other with swords. He hopes it changes he doesn’t think he can take much more. He returns to his quarters to look at the picture of his parents. “I don’t think you understood how hurt they were mom and dad. You said fight. Get them to fight. I don’t think that’s what they’re doing.”

“Hi. I’m Jordan. It’s nice to meet you. Wait! I wrote it down this time so I wouldn’t get so excited. “ he clears his throat. “ Welcome back. My name is Jordan. Clarke and Bellamy are waiting for you if you’d get changed and meet me in the hallway please. Everything will be explained. “ he ended his spiel shyly looking at his feet for a moment. Then looking up to six very confused faces. “Seriously just get changed it will make sense.” He then turned to wait in the hallway.  
“ I see we won’t be getting any answers yet so might as well change.” Emori shrugged turning to find her clothes. The rest followed suit with some grumbling and asking each other useless questions.  
When they entered the hall they could hear loud voices. But only two.  
“Dammit Bellamy there you go doing ‘Whatever the Hell You Want’ not using your head! I told you to wake Jackson not Madi!” They hadn’t realized they had walked into viewing range when Bellamy answered “you told me to wake ‘my damn family’ and Shaw. So I did. “  
“You made it very clear Madi and I weren’t family Bellamy. I told you to wake Jackson.” Then to everyone’s surprise she turned putting both hands on Bellamy’s chest and pushed. Hard. Bellamy stumbled back tripping over his feet to land on his back while Clarke stomped back to the med bay.  
“Listen here Princess, I don’t take orders from you! “ he yelled as he picked himself up following Clarke’s retreating back.  
Neither had noticed their audience. 

When Clarke had pushed Bellamy Echo had stepped forward fists and jaw clenched but for a restraining hand from Murphy and a shake if his head. 

Jordan turned to Madi.  
“About that. You really have an AI chip in your head with the memories of 12 people?”

“Thirteen “ she answered “ no one seems to remember Clarke carried the Flame too.”  
“How long have they been fighting like this?” Asked Raven. “And what did she mean that Bellamy didn’t consider her family?” 

They all looked to each other confused but Madi.  
“Spill Little Hobbit” came from Murphy earning a giggle from Jordan.  
Madi looked at them to explain, “he told Clarke he put the Flame in me to save his family after he promised Clarke he would protect me.”  
The sound of three people sucking in a surprised breath could be heard.  
“It was the best option to save everyone so what is she angry about? She left Bellamy there to die?” Spit Echo. “ he spent years looking down at the earth mourning her;for her to turn her back and leave him to die. “  
There was a beat of silence before Madi answered. All Spacekru had the same look of betrayal on their face.  
“He may have been looking down mourning. But she was looking up. Everyday calling on the the radio for six years waiting for the missing pieces of her heart to return. Never thinking that it would be your return that broke her.  
I do carry the Commanders even Clarke. I remember; I feel how she felt that day in the throne room. Her arms were tied to the chair, Bellamy standing next to her holding her hand making a joke about doing it upside down while Murphy activated the Flame. While in the City if Light Murphy had to physically pump Ontari’s heart to keep the Nightblood flowing. Bellamy never once moving from her side. Protecting her while she fought that battle. Not alone because Raven and Monty in Arkadia leading her to the shut off switch. Harper outside protecting them from ALIE.  
I know how she felt about each of you. Not just from her stories over the years but, now, from that one battle I feel it like she felt it. Everything. Including the sorrow and relief when it was done. “  
“When you came back she trusted each of you with the thing she loved most. In return each of you used me for your own ends. I’d say the betrayal was mutual.”


End file.
